


Портрет

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: Стив ищет Баки и никак не может найти.Идея частично сперта у классика. Беты нет. Пост ЗС.





	1. Портрет

Последнее время жизнь казалась Стиву бесконечным бегом по кругу. Хотя за последние несколько месяцев в одном и том же месте дважды ему бывать не приходилось, но результат возвращал в исходную точку. Так и повторялось: новые данные, выезд на место, тщательное прочесывание воспоминаний возможных свидетелей, чтобы убедиться, что цель снова бесследно исчезла в неизвестном направлении. И хоть Роджерсу терпения было не занимать, но безрезультатные поиски выматывали.

Еще в самом начале, оказавшись без информационной поддержки Щ.И.Т.а, Стиву приходилось еще сложнее. Даже для получения ничтожных крупиц информации приходилось основательно побегать. Сэм оказался рядом весьма кстати. 

А потом с ним связалась Мария Хилл. Оказывается, после катастрофы хелликариеров она ушла работать в Старк Индастрис. Тони Старк был личностью своеобразной, но очень и очень неглупой, и бывшая помощница Ника Фьюри оказалась пристроена на теплое местечко. Хотя самому Стиву думалось, что такое отношение к Марии было обусловлено скорее недоверием и желанием иметь возможность ее контролировать, но это было не его дело и Роджерс не вмешивался. От кого конкретно поступали сведения – Марии или самого Старка – значения не имело. Главное – они подкидывали информацию, где и когда цель попалась в объективы вездесущих камер.

Чуть позднее от поисков отошел Сокол. Точнее это Стив постарался отстранить его. Сэм был отличным парнем и очень хотел помочь, только Роджерс чувствовал, что это его поиски, что он сам должен это сделать. Да и, если не кривить душой, он побаивался того, что может случиться, если Баки найдет кто-нибудь другой, ведь для всех остальных он оставался Зимним Солдатом с сомнительным послужным списком. Поэтому Стив, поколебавшись немного, обратился к Марии с просьбой, а спустя пару дней Уилсону поступило предложение от самого Тони Старка в участии в испытаниях новых изобретений. Что уж, от надежных людей тот никогда не отказывался.

Сэм поначалу пришел в восторг, потом, почувствовав вину, хотел было отказаться, но Стив убедил его принять предложение. Щ.И.Т.а, как защиты от различных полномасштабных угроз, больше не существовало и, если что случится, то людей, на которых можно положиться оставалось не так много, так что изобретения Старка будут очень не лишними, как и люди, способные ими управлять. И Сэм дал согласие.

И вот, спустя несколько месяцев, Мария Хилл продолжала работать у Старка и подкидывать информацию, Сэм Уилсон тоже работал на Старка и испытывал все новые изобретения, а Стивен сидел за столиком уличного кафе в Праге и размышлял кого бы еще расспросить, кто мог видеть здесь Джеймса Барнса. Расспросами это тоже было сложно назвать – Роджерс не знал языка, но видимо честные глаза, несколько жестов и фотография из архива Щ.И.Т.а делали свое дело. Аборигены разглядывали снимок и также жестами или на ломанном английском объясняли, что не видели этого человека. Тот словно появлялся единожды перед камерой, а потом исчезал, как его и не было.

Баки. Стив прекрасно понимал, как мало осталось от него прежнего, но стремление найти его от этого не уменьшалось. Как бы он не изменился, для Роджерса он так и остался парнем, который был для него лучшим другом, семьей, и жутким криком в снежную пропасть. И Стив продолжал искать.

Три дня назад Хилл скинула информацию, что Баки попал в объектив здесь, в Праге. В магазинчике, напротив которого сейчас пил кофе Роджерс, очень удачно стояла камера и лицо Барнса засветилось, не смотря на низко надвинутый козырек кепки.

Стивен уже успел поговорить с владельцем и продавцами, официантами из кафе, обыскать ближайшие гостиницы от дорогих отелей, до дешевых хостелов и совсем убогих ночлежек – следов Баки не было.

Роджерс вздохнул и попросил счет. Судя по всему, все снова возвращается к тому, с чего началось.

Он медленно брел по набережной, рассеянно глядя по сторонам и окунувшись в собственные мысли. К следующему утру он наверное окажется дома, и заново начнутся дни ожидания следующего звонка от Хилл. 

Стив настолько ушел в себя, что не сразу заметил, как к нему весьма настойчиво обращаются. Худой и невысокий парнишка, чем-то смахивающий на него самого в детстве, дергал его за рукав и что-то лепетал. Роджерс удивленно огляделся. Он был на мосту, рядом стоял мольберт, пара видавших виды складных стульев и развешено несколько рисунков, видимо принадлежавших парню.

Стивен языка не понимал, но по жестам понял, что тот предлагает нарисовать его портрет – юный художник дергал его за рукав, что-то тараторил, указывая на стоящий стул, и постоянно шмыгал носом. Роджерсу стало откровенно жаль мальчишку. Свой портрет ему был без надобности, да и времени на него жаль, и он указал на папку с уже готовыми работами – купить рисунок показалось хорошим выходом. Парнишка немного расстроено пожал плечами и махнул рукой – выбирай. Стивен взял с парапета пухлую папку и присел таки на предложенный стул, рассматривая содержимое. 

Рисунки были разные – от быстрых набросков, до вполне законченных портретов. Молодая девушка, в которой еще проглядывалась подростковая угловатость, немолодой мужчина, с лучиками выразительных морщин, маленький мальчик, с восторженно распахнутыми глазами. Стивен перебирал работу за работой, пока не отложил очередной набросок и замер, вздрогнув от неожиданности. С очередного листа бумаги на него смотрел Баки.

На этот раз кепки на нем не было. Те же отросшие волосы, что и в их последнюю встречу, жестко сжатые губы, мрачный взгляд из-под бровей и глаза. Глаза казались невероятно, пугающе живыми. Они словно заглядывали в сердце, душу, словно просвечивали насквозь рентгеном.

Стива привел в чувство вскрик. Рядом стоящая девушка, которая видимо тоже заинтересовалась рисунками, показывала пальцем на портрет Баки и лепетала:

\- Глаза! Живые!

Роджерс забрал рисунок, отложил папку и достал бумажник - ему хотелось поскорее уйти со своей находкой, но надо было еще кое-что узнать.

\- Кто это? Ты его знаешь? Давно его видел?

Парнишка помялся немного испуганно, покосился на деньги, потом наконец рассказал, что приходил этот человек и просил его нарисовать. Мальчишка объяснил, что боялся его, но на работу согласился. Стивен подумал, что опасался парень весьма обоснованно. Баки приходил дважды, оба раза под вечер. Когда работа была закончена, он заплатил, но портрет не забрал, только долго рассматривал, а потом просто ушел. А еще парень заметил, что тот был в перчатке, почему-то одной. Куда он отправился – парень не знал, и больше Баки ни разу не видел.

Стивен аккуратно свернул рисунок в рулон, протянул пареньку купюру и отправился в гостиницу.

***

По возвращении домой Стивен достал собственный мольберт с треногой. Он давно не рисовал, но карандаши и краски напоминали ему о детстве, и было приятно иногда просто перебирать их, а сейчас это оказалось кстати. Стив развернул рисунок пражского художника, старательно разгладил и прикрепил кнопками к фанере. 

Глаза на портрете казались такими же живыми, как и тогда на набережной. Они смотрели все также напряженно и пронзительно.

Стивен отошел назад, потом отодвинулся к окну, сделал несколько шагов к двери – казалось, что эти глаза непрерывно следили за ним. Роджерс, хоть и рисовал когда-то сам, и сталкивался с подобным эффектом, но ни разу это не производило столь гнетущего впечатления. 

Он снова дошел до окна, вернулся к двери, проверяя, что это не кажется, и отправился на кухню. Еще в Праге он хотел позвонить Наташе, но как-то откладывал. Сейчас желание превратилось в необходимость – ему просто необходимо было узнать, что она думает по поводу поведения Баки, зачем ему понадобилось заказывать свой портрет, если он его даже не забрал. У самого Роджерса никаких идей по этому поводу не было и от дельного совета он бы не отказался. Только вот вести разговор при портрете ему почему-то показалось неприемлемым, словно тот мог его подслушать. 

\- О, привет раритет! Как у тебя дела?

\- Ну, очень смешно, - фыркнул Стив, - Так и будешь дразнить меня?

\- Перестану, когда ты пригласишь медсестру на свидание.

\- Она не медсестра.

\- Не важно. Так ты пригласишь? Иначе я так и буду называть тебя «ископаемым».

\- Ага, - проворчал Роджерс. – Или «раритетом».

\- Или «реликвией», «мощами» и «антиквариатом».

\- Я не тощий!

\- Ладно. Зачем звонил? Хочешь, могу составить компанию за бутылкой виски? Хотя, если честно, с тобой напиваться не интересно.

\- Потому что я не пьянею?

\- Потому что ты становишься занудой! – Наташа рассмеялась.

\- Я был в Праге. Искал Баки, - смех неожиданно оборвался.

\- Ты его нашел?

\- Нет, но… - Стив замялся. – Он был там. Заказал у одного уличного художника свой портрет, даже позировал два дня. А потом посмотрел результат, заплатил, а рисунок так и не забрал. Есть идеи, зачем он это сделал?

\- Хм… Может ему картина не понравилась?

\- Портрет очень хороший. Он как живой на нем. Парень явно знает что делает. Так что, наверное, дело не в этом.

\- Может ему не понравился не сам портрет, а то, какого он себя увидел?

\- То есть, ты думаешь, он так пытается понять какой он на самом деле?

\- Возможно. Не думаю, что за время бытности Зимним Солдатом у него было много времени не то чтобы самоанализом заниматься, а даже в зеркало на себя посмотреть. А портрет, это даже не фотография, это как посмотреть на себя чужими глазами. Как-то так.

\- Ну да, - согласился Стив. – И стирание памяти.

\- Ага. Криогенная камера тоже душевному равновесию не способствует, - Наташа замолчала, почувствовав, что сказала лишнее. – Прости.

\- Да ладно, - грустно отмахнулся Роджерс. – Спасибо за идею. Буду искать дальше.

\- Счастливо! И, знаешь Стив, я думаю, он сам найдется, когда будет готов.

\- Надеюсь на это. Не хочу, чтобы он был один.

\- Ладно. Удачи!

\- Пока.

***

После разговора с Наташей Стив налил себе чай и подошел к окну. На улице уже стемнело, а мысли все также вертелись вокруг портрета. Что Баки хотел увидеть в нем и что увидел на самом деле? 

Чай уже остыл, пора было ложиться спать. Завтра торопиться было некуда, но за многие годы Роджерс привык к такому распорядку.

Сон долго не шел. Баки с портрета казалось даже сейчас, в темноте, следил за ним. Поворочавшись еще некоторое время, Стив поднялся и набросил на мольберт полотенце, чтобы не видеть уже этого пронизывающего взгляда. Он снова лег и постарался уснуть, но, казалось, даже сквозь ткань Стивен чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Он перевернулся на живот, сбивая подушку, и зажмурился. Постепенно на него навалилась тяжелая и душная дремота. 

В этом состоянии на грани сна и яви ему показалось, что он услышал какой-то шорох. Роджерс осторожно чуть приоткрыл глаза и сквозь ресницы осмотрел комнату. Никого. Вдруг одна из теней сдвинулась в сторону. Стив напрягся, ожидая дальнейшего. Тень плавно сместилась к мольберту, и Роджерс внезапно понял, что полотенца на том уже нет, а тень, сама, смотрит на него теми самыми глазами, тем жутким пронизывающим взглядом, словно слыша каждую его мысль, и следит за малейшим движением.

Противный липкий страх вперемешку с дремотой сковал тело и не давал пошевелиться. Роджерс трусом не был, но то, что происходило сейчас, отдавало какой-то потусторонней жутью и слишком реальным сновидением. 

Тень, между тем, замерла, скрыв из виду злосчастный рисунок, и больше не двигалась. Стивен пролежал так, без движения, очень долго. Ему уже начало казаться, что все происходящее ему показалось. Постепенно его веки отяжелели, и он провалился в тяжелый и душный сон.

Утром, поднявшись по звонку будильника, он натянул майку и трико, и уже собирался надеть кроссовки, когда заметил, что портрет открыт, а полотенце лежит на полу. Стив напрягся. Он осторожно и внимательно осмотрел мольберт, комнату, выглянул в окно. Никаких следов чьего-то присутствия. Восьмой этаж. Пожарной лестницы нет. Общей вентиляции тоже. После покушения на Фьюри он очень осторожно отнесся к выбору жилья, никаких общих балконов, лестниц и люков – с такой высоты он и без них может спуститься, а сплит-система справится с духотой.

Кроме упавшего полотенца – ничего. Стив еще раз обошел квартиру. Наверное, ему все же приснилось, а полотенце могло само соскользнуть. 

Придя к такому выводу, он натянул-таки кроссовки и отправился на пробежку.

***

Следующей ночью Стив снова занавесил портрет и постарался заснуть. Но все повторилось. Он снова чувствовал этот тяжелый взгляд, нервничал и не мог пошевелиться, не мог вырваться из этого дремотного ужаса. Он не видел портрет, но тень, казалось, стояла рядом. Она изучала его. Смотрела теми самыми глазами. 

В какой-то момент Стиву пришла в голову мысль, что это сам портрет оживает, выбирается из своей бумажной обители и крадется по комнате. Ему казалось, что он слышит тихие шаги. Слышит шорох ткани, скрип половиц и даже чужое дыхание. Так продолжалось, пока сон не сморил его окончательно.

Так продолжалось каждую ночь. Движения тени, звуки на грани слышимости и конечно пронизывающий взгляд. Он даже во сне его чувствовал. А позднее эти глаза начали преследовать его и среди дня. В толпе людей, из зеленых кустов и сумеречных переулков, из темного угла в знакомой кофейне. Ему казалось, что они везде, и следят за ним непрерывно.

Вариантов с кем посоветоваться было мало, а озвучивать всем подряд, что ты, кажется, спятил, и стал параноиком – не хотелось. Да, собственно, вариантов было не просто мало, он был один.

\- О, кэп! Когда у тебя свидание или мне продолжать называть тебя «мумией»?

\- Ага, и тебе привет. Твое предложение все еще в силе?

\- Ты про напиться и позанудствовать?

\- Ну да.

\- Конечно! С тебя виски, а с меня свободные уши и большая жилетка.

\- Договорились. Недалеко от моего дома есть неплохой бар.

\- А там подают что-нибудь крепче молочного коктейля?

\- Вот и проверишь.

\- Тогда в восемь.

\- Хорошо, буду ждать.

Если Наташа и удивилась предложению Стива, то никак этого не показала.

***

Вечер, по мнению Романофф, удался. Стив заливал в себя стакан за стаканом. С таким количеством алкоголя даже его метаболизм справлялся с трудом. Точнее он справлялся, но, тут же, употреблялась новая порция виски, и организм вновь оказывался занят процессом детоксикации. 

По ходу дела Роджерс успел рассказать Наташе о чертовом портрете, и преследующих его тенях, и о глазах, которые наблюдают за ним днем и ночью.

\- Мне кажется, что я спятил, - печально резюмировал он.

\- А сейчас? Они и сейчас следят? – слегка заплетающимся языком спросила Наташа. Спросила и оглянулась, слегка покачиваясь – по количеству выпитого Роджерса догнать она не пыталась, но набралась уже прилично.

\- И сейчас, - горько вздохнул он.

\- Стив. Ты слишком долго его ищешь. Приволок домой этот чертов портрет и пялишься на него. Скажи, нет?

Стив кивнул.

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать.

\- Попробуй поговорить с ним.

\- С кем? – недоуменно переспросил Роджерс.

\- Ну, с портретом, - Наташа подлила им еще порцию напитка.

Стив всмотрелся в ее лицо и резюмировал:

\- Ты набралась!

\- Ой, на себя посмотри! Я только шестую порцию пью.

\- Ну, так и я, - Роджерс окинул взглядом стол. – Шестую.

\- Ага. Бутылку шестую.

\- Но это не мне пришла в голову мысль поговорить с портретом.

\- А ты представь себе, что это твой, - она споткнулась на слове. – Друг. И выскажи ему все!

Стив наморщил лоб, словно раздумывая.

\- Думаешь, поможет?

\- А ты попробуй!

Роджерс помолчал, обдумывая предложение, потом провел ладонью по лицу, стряхивая хмель.

\- Тогда…

\- Тогда тебе надо еще выпить! Для храбрости.

\- Эй, я не боюсь портрета!

\- Тогда чтобы язык развязался.

\- Уговорила.

***

Спустя час Стив брел домой. В руках он нес прихваченную с собой бутылку виски. Шел неторопливо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Дома он скинул куртку, прошел в комнату и уселся прямо на пол перед мольбертом. Решить высказать все, о чем он думает, было сложно, но намного сложнее оказалось подобрать правильные слова и начать говорить.

\- Привет, Баки, - голос сорвался, и Стив хлебнул из бутылки. – Представляешь, мне теперь надо напиться, чтобы поговорить с тобой, - он горько усмехнулся и продолжил. – Помнишь, как мы ходили на танцы? Я тогда еще оттоптал ноги своей партнерше. Не знаю, что ты наплел ей, но она не жаловалась, только улыбалась и старалась незаметно морщиться, когда я наступал ей на ногу. Не знаю, что ты ей говорил, но про то, что танцевать я не умею, явно не предупредил. Бедная девушка, - Стив грустно усмехнулся и провел пальцем по этикетке на бутылке. – А помнишь, как мы отдыхали в парке? Ты тогда валялся на траве, или флиртовал с девушками, или уговаривал меня пойти познакомиться с ними, а я сидел и рисовал тебя. Ты был таким красивым, Баки! Так улыбался, что хотелось нарисовать каждую твою улыбку. Я тогда целый альбом извел. Жаль, что те рисунки не сохранились. Ты был на них такой счастливый. Тут, когда очнулся, я тоже хотел тебя нарисовать, но не смог – словно руки отнимались, когда за карандаш брался. Наверное, понимал, что то, что было тогда, уже не вернется. И так хорошо уже никогда не будет. А вот у этого парня получилось. Ведь, правда? И ты у него такой, какой ты сейчас, и, почему-то, такой, как раньше. Честный. И красивый. Я смотрю на этот портрет и думаю, как же тебе было больно! Очень больно. И я даже представить себе не могу, насколько все было плохо, потому что ты оказался один. Ты боролся до конца, я знаю. Ты же Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! Но ты был один на один со своей болью. Знаешь, я бы хотел разделить это с тобой. Мне так плохо и страшно без тебя, Баки. Словно внутри, во мне что-то умерло. Наверное, я и самолет тогда так потопил и спастись не пытался. Зачем? Когда внутри холодно, как в могиле, зачем выживать? После комы думал отпустит, но нет. Каждые выходные мотаюсь в музей имени самого себя, чтобы увидеть нас тогдашних. Можно было конечно сохранить себе все эти записи и смотреть дома, но мне почему-то кажется, что в темном зале, глядя на меня с большого экрана, ты ближе. Странно, да? Я постоянно жду, что ты наклонишься, положишь руку мне на плечо и скажешь «привет, мелкий».

Он замолчал, переводя дыхание:

– Прости меня, Баки, я так виноват! Ведь я должен был найти тебя тогда! Ведь тогда ничего бы этого не было. Мне даже предположить, как трудно было тебе все это время. Прости меня! Это я во всем виноват. Из-за моей глупой самоуверенности все случилось. Прости, Баки. Или не прощай, но только вернись, ладно? Можешь мне морду бить хоть каждый день, только вернись.

Стив не замечал, как по его щекам текут слезы. Он провел ладонью по лицу и удивленно уставился на мокрую ладонь.

\- Знаешь, я, кажется, с ума схожу. Вижу тебя везде. Вот. И все хуже становится. Ты вернись, ладно? Хочу тебя еще, хотя бы раз, увидеть, пока не спятил окончательно. Я скучаю по тебе. Вернись, пожалуйста.

Стивен снова вытирает лицо ладонью, потом медленно поднимается на ноги, подбирает почти пустую бутылку и идет на кухню. В квартире темно, а свет он так и не включает. Стив бросает бутылку в мусорку, а сам обессилено опускается на табурет.

Он надеялся, что совет Наташи сработает. Но, от высказанного, легче не становится. Он сидит на стуле в темноте, и чувствует спиной тот самый пронзительный взгляд. Роджерс закрывает глаза и обреченно вздыхает. Значит все. Он все-таки свихнулся. 

Стив решает, что надо позвонить Хилл - наверняка у Старка найдется подходящая кладовка, чтобы его запереть, он ведь не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал от его рук. Он уже представляет, что всю оставшуюся и такую, чертовски долгую, жизнь ему придется провести в четырех стенах, наедине со своим безумием, когда на его плечо ложиться рука и тихий, знакомый голос произносит:

\- Привет, мелкий.


	2. Эпилог

Стивен просыпается от грохота на кухне. Он спокойно поднимается и бредет на источник шума. Как и ожидалось, Баки воюет со сковородой. По всем поверхностям рассыпана мука, а на полу валяются несколько кусочков подгоревшего теста. Тот поворачивается и, все так же пронзительно, смотрит из-под отросшей челки. Он все еще больше похож на Зимнего Солдата, чем на его Баки, только губы поджимает не зло, а скорее по-детски обиженно. 

\- Я оладьи делал, - констатирует он очевидное, пытаясь сдуть лезущую в глаза прядь волос, на которой тоже мука.

\- Огонь убавь. Готовка никогда не была твоей сильной стороной, - Стив старается не рассмеяться, но губы сами расползаются в улыбке.

\- А кто тебя тогда кормить будет, мелкий? – Баки разучился улыбаться, только криво дергаются уголки губ, но в этот раз у него почти получается, и он решительно поворачивается к плите, сердито впериваясь во вражескую сковороду.

\- Ты, кто ж еще?

Баки хочет что-то ответить, и даже открывает рот, но передумывает и только чешет нос, еще сильнее размазывая по лицу муку, а потом решительно возвращается к плите, чтобы испортить следующую порцию теста.

Стив улыбается и начинает наводить порядок.

Он счастлив.


End file.
